


Mean Blue SQUIP From Japan

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: The SQUIP knows what it wants and how to get it.





	Mean Blue SQUIP From Japan

“Jeremy, you need to listen to me-” The SQUIP angrily stood in front of Jeremy trying to keep it’s composure as the teenager walked through the image it projected. “Don’t walk away!”

“Why should I listen to you? All you’ve done is make my life worse than it was before! I lost my best friend, Christine still doesn’t want me, Brooke hates me and Rich is in the hospital! Why should I trust you?”

“This would be so much easier if you just let go of everything from before and actually listened to me!”

“I’m not going to put up with you anymore! Tomorrow I’m going to find Michael and apologize to him. I’ll say he’s right and maybe he’ll help me get rid of you!”

“I could stop you right now.”

“But this is what I want! To get rid of you!” The CPU went quiet for a moment before speaking up.

“Fine. I won’t argue with you Jeremy. Maybe when they go to sleep tonight you’ll change your mind.”

“Whatever.” The computer disappeared and Jeremy crawled into bed ready to get rid of the SQUIP in the morning not knowing what the computer was planning.

~~

Michael was on his laptop in bed playing World of Warcraft when his phone rang. After the Halloween party yesterday he was trying to do anything to get his mind off his former best friend. Without thinking Michael answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey sexy, whatcha wearing?” 

“Huh?” This made Michael pause as the voice on the other line laughed before coughing.

“Sorry Mike, just messing with you.”

“Jeremy?” Michael took the phone away from his ear to see that the number said unknown.

“Yeah dude, listen I wanted to call about yesterday? At the party?”

“Why? You have something else you want to call me? Cause that loser thing cut pretty deep.”

“I wanted to apologise actually.”

“…huh?”

“Listen I know I was a dick. And you were right about the SQUIP, it’s crazy. I need you to come over as soon as possible. It’s gone crazy and it might turn back on at any minute.”

“Shit-ugh, yeah I’ll be there in a few minutes. And I think I have something that might help.”

“Really? That’s great! Being it s-crap!” Suddenly the line went dead and Michael was left confused and worried as he jumped out of bed, hurriedly pulling a white shirt on and grabbing the two liter of Mountain Dew Red he had bought earlier that day before running out the door to Jeremy’s house.

~~

The line went dead as SQUIP materialized next to Jeremy’s sleeping body with a smirk across it’s face. Now it just needed it’s host’s body.

~~

“Jeremy?” Michael knocked on the front door not caring if he woke up Jeremy’s dad. His friend needed him. Bringing out his phone Michael was about to call Jeremy when the door opened. Jeremy’s face smiled as the door opened.

“Michael you’re here!” He grabbed Michael’s wrist in a surprisingly tight grip, bringing him in the house and shutting the door behind him. “Thank God, did you bring it? The thing that could help me?”

“Y-yeah!” Michael brought out the soda and handed it to Jeremy who began unscrewing the cap immediately. “Mountain Dew Red, I talked to a guy on WoW and he said it makes the SQUIP’s system shut down complete-,” Michael suddenly stopped when Jeremy poured the drink on the floor, “-ly. Jeremy what the fuck? Why did you do that?!” It was only now did the other teen notice Jeremy’s normally blue/green eyes were now an electric blue. It took him a moment to realize what way happening as he began to back away but was cut off by Jeremy’s arm wrapping around his waist and shoving him into a nearby wall.

“What’s the rush Michael?”


End file.
